


Evan doesn’t cry

by Katherine_Writes_Stuff



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Character Death, Hurt No Comfort, Los Santos, M/M, gta 5 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 08:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Katherine_Writes_Stuff
Summary: I hope you all liked it! Tell me what you thought!





	Evan doesn’t cry

Evan doesn’t cry. 

Sunday   
December 23  
7:32 A.M.

 

Evan doesn’t cry.

The plan was simple, and full proof; Luke, Ryan, and Bryce would take the roof with Smitty, John, and Anthony taking the sewers. Marcel, Scotty, Brock, and Brian would each take a side door with Evan, Jonathan, and Tyler waiting for the signal and then they’d take the loading doors. Craig, lui, and Nogla were the escape team; waiting for them with cars and a helicopter. 

Evan doesn’t cry,

It was a trap 

and they fell right into it. 

Evan doesn’t cry.

Luke, Ryan, and Bryce were the first ones to go.  
They didn’t stand a chance against fourteen machine guns.

Evan doesn’t cry. 

Smitty, Anthony, and John were next.   
Drowned by the very city water they thought they ruled.

Evan won’t cry. 

Craig, Lui, and Nogla had a quick death.   
A rocket launcher to circle of gas filled machines will do that. 

Evan won’t cry. 

Marcel and Scotty were able to figure out it was a trap soon enough to flee into the surrounding woods.   
But they weren’t faster than twenty rabid dogs. 

Evan won’t cry. 

Brian was lucky enough to not feel any pain when a bullet pierced his skull. 

Evan won’t cry. 

No one knows what happened to Brock.   
Soft, kind hearted Brock just disappeared. Whether he was killed, taken as a captive and tortured to death, or somehow escaped; No one knows.

Evan can’t cry.

When no signal came and their escape plan went up in flames, Evan knew the plan failed.  
That they had failed and their friends were dead. 

Evan can’t die. 

They were surrounded not long after. Thirty against three and the only cover they had was a few trees. Tyler made eye contact with jonathan and nodded, both having come to the same conclusion Evan was missing. 

Evan can’t die. 

Evan doesn’t have enough time to prepare himself before the two of them are taking the explosives he has around his waist and throwing them in every direction. 

Evan can’t die. 

It’s when Tyler placed his hand on Evan’s shoulder that he knew.   
Only one of them was getting out of this,   
and it wasn’t Tyler. 

Evan can’t die. 

It’s when Jonathan grabs his arm and tugs him in a random direction, Evan doesn’t know anymore because all his friends are dying, that he realises only one of them is getting out alive,  
And it wasn’t Jonathan. 

Evan won’t die. 

Not today

Not before he gets his revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it! Tell me what you thought!


End file.
